Life Goes on But I'm Gone
by Withered Black Rose
Summary: Deidara is depressed that Sasori has died and has locked himself away in his room. Tobi comes to tell him that leader wants him and ends up convincing Deidara that Sasori would not want people to cry over him.


**Sparkling Grey  
**by Withered Black Rose

**Rating:** M

**Summary**:

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Slash. Don't read if you don't like m/m.

**Spoilers:** Yes, if you didn't know some important facts about Sasori, I advise you turn away right now. If you don't want spoilers to anything that happens concerning these Sasori in Shippuden, then I advise you leave. You have been warned.

**Pairings: **DeidaraXTobi

**A/N: **I may or may not be right about Tobi becoming Deidara's partner, but this is the way I see it. If I'm wrong, please tell me. Anyway...Tobi is a happy little sprite and Deidara is uber-depressed about losing Sasori.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their inspired creator Masashi Kishimoto. I borrow them without permission, but with great affection. This story is for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from it.

----

_You died...And so did I._

Deidara stared out his window, watching the storm. It was coming closer, he could tell. Sasori had taught him how to tell if a storm was coming or going and how powerful it was going to be. Danna had also taught him something else. How to love.

There was knock on Deidara's door and then a voice said, "Sempai? Leder-taan wants you. He says you haven't eaten in a week. Please come out Sempai." A squeaky voice begged. Deidara smiled at his reflection in the window. Tobi. His new partner. Deidara pushed himself away from the window and opened the door. And came face to face with Tobi.

Tobi was a funny person. He wore this little swirly orange mask and his black Akatsuki cloak as if he didn't want anyone to see what he looked like. That coupled with the fact that he could go poof and end up only god knows where, made him a little odd. Nobody was sure of what Tobi's back-story was, just that he must have had some sort of past before coming to Akatsuki. They all did. But most of them buried it behind them. It was the first and only rule of Akatsuki: Forget your past. And all of them had done just that.

Deidara turned away from Tobi to prevent him from seeing the tear trickling down his check. Deidara had left his past behind to join Akatsuki. It was here that Deidara had met the only person who cared about him, loved him, and took care of him. And now that person was gone. Gone like dust in the wind. Deidara had been trying for a week to make a clay statue that would represent Sasori's greatness, but nothing came close. Nothing at all. Sasori had loved him and taken care of him for so long that Deidara just simply could not except that he was gone. There was no way he could do it. Sasori had been his life and soul, the reason Deidara stayed in Akatsuki. With him gone…What reason was there for him to stay?

As if in answer to Deidara's pain, Tobi came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sempai, what's wrong? Tobi doesn't like seeing you like this. It makes Tobi very sad." Then Tobi thought for a second. He went over and picked up a picture of Sasori and showed it to Deidara. "You're missing him, aren't you? Tobi misses him too. All of Akatsuki misses Sasori. But no one misses him like Sempai does. He and Sempai were lovers; at least that's what Leader-taan told Tobi." Tobi set down the picture and tugged at Deidara's arm. "Come down and eat. You'll die if you stay up here. And Tobi doesn't think that Sasori would want that."

Deidara blinked. "No…Sasori wouldn't want me to die…Just because he did." He looked at Tobi. "Thank you. Now I know what I need to do. Thank you Tobi. I think I will come down and eat some food." He let Tobi lead him out of his room and down the hall.

Tobi sat across from Deidara in what had once been Sasori's spot. Deidara blinked but then realized that it made sense for Tobi to be sitting there. That was where Deidara's partner would sit. And now, Tobi was his partner. Deidara looked up at leader and opened his mouth to speak. But Tobi beat him to it.

"Leader-taan? Is it okay if Sempai and Tobi have sometime to work on something?" Tobi asked, practically bouncing of his seat at the excitement of asking a question and getting an answer for the first time.

Leader studied Tobi from up the table. He sat in the shadows near his own partner, Blue. He finally nodded at Tobi slowly. "Yes, you can have sometime to work on something. How much time do you require Tobi?"

Tobi looked at Deidara and for the first time, he smiled. Deidara knew what it was Tobi wanted to help him on. He looked at Leader. "We would only need another week. It shouldn't take us too much longer."

"Fine. But be done in a week, because I have a mission that needs the two of you."

"Yes Leader."

Dinner was quiet after that, no one else speaking out to ask anything. When they were done, Deidara came over to Tobi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for asking for more time. I need it."

"Tobi doesn't mind. But Tobi does want to help Sempai with his project. Can he? Can he?" Tobi's voice was pleading, begging Deidara to let him help.

Deidara smiled. While no one would ever replace Sasori, Tobi was starting to wear on Deidara. Deidara had been unsociable for too long now. He looked at the little boy. "Yeah, you can help me. I'd appreciate it."

Tobi jumped into the air. "Yay! Sempai said yes!" Tobi did a little dance and Deidara laughed. Tobi stopped in mid turn and looked at him. "Sempai laughed…At Tobi…Yay!" Tobi lunged on Deidara, who got him in mid air and pulled him close.

Deidara looked at Tobi and smiled. "Thank you, Tobi." Deidara pulled him close and kissed him.

Tobi's lips were soft and gentle against Deidara's. He felt Tobi stiffen, then go quite loose. Deidara pushed himself against the wall and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid into Tobi's mouth, exploring and feeling everything. Tobi moaned softly and Deidara slid his hand onto Tobi's. His hand then licked Tobi's. Tobi wiggled and squirmed, but Deidara would not let him go. They would have lasted for hours, but then a low voice interrupted them.

"What are you two doing? Finding a new replacement already, Deidara?" A low, cold, voice said.

Deidara broke apart from Tobi and set him down. He then looked over at Itachi. "He'll never replace Sasori. But he is starting to wear on me." He stuck his tongue out and then turned back to Tobi. "Come on. We'll go work on that project." He turned and walked up the stairs to his room.


End file.
